reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon Westbrook
Simon Westbrook is an English diplomat, who serves Mary Tudor of England as an envoy. Early life Lord Simon Westbrook was raised in the English Court life, and is a close cousin of his Queen, Mary I of England. Their seals are even identical, except for the colouring of the rose for each. Personality Simon Westbrook is an incredible charming, and dashing young man. Sure to have woman flaunt over him. He is very smooth with his words, and can even be very sweet. However when he has an agenda, he is not to be messed with. Season 1 * Snakes in the Garden In the late summer, the English warship Lord Simon Westbrook was on landed on the shores of France. Simon went ahead to the Kingdom of France to inform King Henry and the Court that they are on French soil because their ship took on water. That night Simon walked to Queen Mary of Scotland and introduced himself. He slyly questions her why she wasn't already married to Prince Francis, and even pointed out that two 7-year olds already had a date for their own wedding. Mary became frustrated with him and tried to leave. She was greeted by Francis, who proceeds to smooth out the situation between the three of them. The next day, a picnic is held for Prince Charles and Lady Madeleine. Simon makes sure to make an appearance there. *'Hearts and Minds' Simon Westbrook was enjoying an archery match, between Prince Francis, and Tomás of Portugal. It had been going on for a while, and both young men were evenly matched. However, Tomás beat the Prince, debatably by cheating. And gave his rose to the prince's fiancé, Mary Stuart Scotland. Not long after the match, Simon himself was arrested on order of the King. He was accused of treason and the attempted murder of the king's son Sebastian. He was immediately taken away, and thrown in the dungeon. If found guilty, he would be executed. And his head would be sent back to England to his Queen, Mary of England. The next day at The Michaelmas Banquette, Simon was handcuffed, stripped of his finer clothing, and placed in a chair, to be looked at by the French Court. The Scottish Queen even came to see him. She inquired about his insignia and asked why it was different from the Queen's. He explained they were cousins, and this seemed to clear something up for her. He asked if she would enjoy his death, she said she would as long as he was guilty. She was then called away by her new fiancé, Tomás of Portugal. Not long before his own execution, he was acquitted of all charges. As the real culprit was Tomás of Portugal. The King and Queen of France apologized for the misunderstanding. Simon was given a handsome sum, praised with honors, and became the new envoy of Portugal. They royals all praised Simon's heroism. And he left France that day, heading off to Portugal. But not without one last look, at his Queen's rival, Mary Stuart of Scotland. Notes * Simon's Seal Stamp is so similiar to the Royal English Seal, because the Queen is his cousin by marriage. She styles the rose white, while he and his family style it red. * Currently an envoy for England, living in Portugal. Appearances Category:Character Category:Male Category:English Category:Noble Category:Lords